El Lado Bueno del Lobo Feroz
by Asorthya
Summary: Porque toda historia tiene un comienzo y un por qué. El lado humano de Fenrir Greyback.
1. Chapter 1

**El Lado Bueno del Lobo Feroz**

**Capítulo I**

**Sudor, Sangre y Barro.**

Corría desesperadamente por entre los altos cipreses de aquel lúgubre bosque. La neblina le impedía ver más allá de unos cuantos metros pero eso a la vez se convertía en una ventaja. Sus pesados y presurosos pasos dejaban grandes huellas sobre la tierra húmeda y se oía el crujir de ramas que se quebraban bajo su peso confundiéndose con su acelerada respiración. No sabía cuánto más podrían aguantar sus piernas que, adoloridas, clamaban por un descanso; sólo esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para alcanzar a encontrar un lugar seguro que le permitiera esconderse. Esconderse, como un vil cobarde. Pero sabía no tenía más opción.

Su corazón se estrellaba fuertemente en su pecho, recordándole que si detenía su marcha, también se detendría su latir, pues un verde rayo no se dejaría esperar para atravesarlo implacablemente. Mas ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para proseguir, y aun así continuaba corriendo haciendo caso omiso del dolor que sentía pues el miedo muchas veces es un motor todavía más fuerte que el peor de los suplicios. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de sus perseguidores y algunas veces veía un rayo pasar muy cerca de él aunque otros se dirigían en direcciones tan diversas que pudo suponer que ya no lo veían y aprovechaban su gran número para correr por distintas direcciones y así poder hallarlo. Estaba acorralado.

Él era el lobo. Ellos, los cazadores.

Se encontraba exhausto y con gran temor supo que no podía continuar, su visión se volvió borrosa e incluso a ratos veía todo negro, le fallaban las piernas y el dolor punzante de la herida en su hombro se hizo inaguantable. Se apoyó en un árbol y cayó pesadamente sobre la tierra. Un gemido que salió de su boca quedó suspendido un momento en ese silencio sobrecogedor que sólo es capaz de producir la naturaleza, casi como si intuyera el triste destino de uno de sus seres que volvería a ser parte de ella, entregándole su cuerpo ya inerte. Permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, sus palmas estaban en contacto con el suelo y el inconfundible olor de la tierra le inundaba el cerebro, cerró su mano y sus dedos arrastraron parte de ella.

La apretó con fuerza.

No, él no moriría así, sus captores le encontrarían con la frente en alto, desafiante, como había vivido.

Haciendo uso de las fuerzas que sabía no le quedaban, se aferró al árbol e intentó pararse, mas sus piernas no respondieron y volvió a caer. Resignado, apoyó su espalda al tronco y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

Cerró los ojos un momento.

Ya no oía nada, se sentía como en un sueño. Miró sus manos, cubiertas de sangre que no era completamente suya, sus largas uñas que tantas veces habían cogido y desgarrado presas con una crueldad inimaginable. Las llevó hacia la herida de su hombro que no dejaba de sangrar, pero no alcanzó a tocar esa oscura mancha. No tenía caso. Para qué constatar una de las múltiples heridas provocadas por hechizos furtivos que le habían alcanzado si nada podía hacer.

Miró la luna una vez más. Su compañera y testigo silencioso de las atrocidades que había cometido. Pero también testigo de las razones, causas y consecuencias.

Su respiración se hacía lenta, paciente, pero no acompasada, notaba la sequedad en su garganta y cómo el frío implacable se colaba por sus vías, congelando su pecho.

Sudor, sangre y barro. Eso era todo lo que él era en ese momento. Pero no lo que siempre había sido. Porque Greyback no siempre fue un lobo.


	2. Una historia olvidada

**Capítulo II**

**Una historia olvidada**

Una mujer daba vueltas sobre sí misma, con una sincera sonrisa sobre el rostro como si buscase a alguien, pero sin querer encontrarlo aún. Parecía divertida siendo partícipe de aquel juego bajo los rayos de un tibio sol de otoño que iluminaba el claro del bosquecito en el que se encontraba. Sus botas pisaban algunas de las muchas hojas café y amarillas caídas de los árboles y sus ojos escudriñaban por entre los arbustos y troncos del sector intentando encontrar la silueta de su acompañante. Cuando ya se daba por vencida y esperaba apelar a las buenas intenciones del perseguido en cuanto viera la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, sintió una voz grave y pausada sobre ella.

-¿Te rindes tan fácil?- Dijo el hombre con suavidad.

Ella se giró rápidamente con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro y al levantar la cabeza vio con asombro a quien había estado buscando. Era un hombre alto, de abundante cabello oscuro, casi como una melena que le tapaba las orejas y se juntaba con una insípida barba. Tenía una mirada y facciones duras que le hacían parecer mayor de lo que en realidad era. Estaba sentado sobre la firme rama de un árbol, con una rodilla en el pecho y su otra pierna colgando.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?- Preguntó la mujer, ahora riendo. Hacía mucho que ya se había acostumbrado a las repentinas desapariciones de su compañero. Algunas veces ella le buscaba como en un juego de dos amantes, otras simplemente él la encontraba a ella para hacerla partícipe de sus cavilaciones.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo él tendiéndole la mano.- Quiero mostrarte algo.

Ella aceptó la invitación y tomó de su mano para subir al árbol. Apoyando un pie sobre el tronco logró hacerlo rápidamente y se sentó junto a él. Desde aquella altura podía apreciar el atardecer más maravilloso que había visto en su vida, la luz naranja-rojiza de aquel fenómeno contrastaba a la perfección con los colores del bosque y del lago que se encontraba tan sólo a unos metros. Una leve brisa movía sus cabellos y rozaba su piel abstrayéndola del presente. Se quedó sin palabras.

El hombre a su lado también tenía la mirada perdida, pero miraba a su acompañante. Cada rasgo en ella le parecía perfecto aunque no lo fuera, su negro cabello ondeaba al igual que las hojas que los rodeaban y la luz en su piel le daba un aspecto de paz que él jamás había tenido. Tal vez por eso la admiraba. Era una armoniosa mezcla entre fortaleza y paz. Su compañía perfecta, si no la única. Ella entendía su silencio y podía estar solo incluso en su presencia.

De un hábil salto bajó del lugar, tras dar un hondo suspiro se volteó para ayudar a bajar a la mujer. Siguieron juntos caminando en silencio por el bosque mientras caía la noche. Él la vio temblar por el rabillo del ojo y sin decir palabra alguna se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella , mirándolo agradecida. Él no respondió.

A veces le resultaba muy difícil sobrellevar la distancia que él imponía sobre ambos, pero le entendía y sabía que se había convertido en un apoyo incondicional para él, seguramente el mayor lazo que el hombre había creado con alguna persona. Su naturaleza desconfiada y recelosa, sin contar con su apariencia gélida y ausente no le hacían un imán de relaciones aunque eso no parecía importarle, por el contrario, se refugiaba en ello.

-Bien, hemos llegado.- Dijo él cuando hubieron llegado a una pequeña pero bonita cabaña no muy lejos del bosque por el que habían estado paseando. La miró profundamente por unos instantes con una expresión imperturbable en el rostro. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y no parecía tener frío a pesar del implacable viento de la noche.

-Muchas gracias.- Respondió la mujer mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para devolvérsela.

-No, quédatela.- Dijo éste simplemente.- Ya me la devuelves mañana.

-Ella asintió mientras se la volvía a poner. Él se alejaba entre la oscuridad sin haber dicho más palabra.

-Buenas noches, Fenrir.- Dijo ella por lo bajo, más para sí misma que para él, mientras veía cómo se alejaba otra vez al bosque.

-Buenas noches, Hela.- Respondía él aún cuando sabía que ella no le oiría.

Se internaba en el bosque que estaba tan sólo alumbrado por la luz de la luna llena, la oscuridad era parte de él, se sentía a gusto caminando en la penumbra de aquellos terrenos.

Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Antes de poder empuñar su varita, un rayo le dio justo en el pecho y fue expelido hacia el tronco de un árbol produciendo un sonido seco al dar con él. Cayó inconsciente.

-¿Has dormido bien?- Preguntó una voz burlona cerca de su oído. Notó que estaba firmemente atado y se debatió unos instantes en su posición, intentando librarse.

-Oh, no gastes tus energías, Fenrir. No tiene caso. Te irás cuando yo lo decida. Si es que lo decido, claro.- El hombre que tenía enfrente no daba miedo, pero tenía aires de suficiencia que sólo el poder es capaz de otorgar a un hombre.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Rumsfeld?- Soltó el hombre atado.

-¿De ti, mi muchacho? De ti nada. Quiero más bien… saciar una sed… un capricho por así decirlo.- Ahora su voz se volvía una amenaza y su rostro se crispaba en una contorsión de furia.- ¡Eres un traidor, Greyback! Y los traidores lo pagan caro… Nadie me abandona así y sale impune. Pero tranquilo, que no seré yo quien haga justicia. ¿Recuerdas a Lodge? Bueno, no quiero entrar en detalles, pero por culpa de tu deserción en la última misión…

Rumsfeld hizo un movimiento con la mano e inmediatamente se acercaron dos hombres que transportaban a un tercero con ayuda de sus varitas. Pero no era un hombre ordinario. Si no un hombre-lobo, que se debatía entre las cadenas como loco, rugiendo y soltando baba por doquier, sus ojos fijos en Greyback.

-Será él quien determine lo que es justo.- Dicho esto se alejó junto con los dos hombres y soltaron al lobo transformado.

Por todo el bosque se oyó un grito desgarrador capaz de sobrecoger a la más imperturbable de las almas.


	3. Llamas iniciales

Gracias a veri y loki por sus reviews! en especial los de Loki q llegan incondicional a mi correo!! =)

Saludos!

**Capítulo III**

**Llamas iniciales**

**

* * *

  
**

Greyback despertó en medio del bosque con un dolor punzante que no paraba de escocerle. Tenía una grotesca herida en el brazo… era donde Lodge le había mordido hacía tan sólo algunas horas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y un intenso mareo se apoderó de él cuando quiso ponerse de pie, ya que las cadenas con las cuales había sido atado habían desaparecido y con ellas todo rastro de la visita de aquellos hombres… sus antiguos _compañeros_.

Se sentía débil pero eso no menguaba el fulgor de odio que se vislumbraba en lo profundo de sus oscuros ojos, lo que a su vez nublaba sus pensamientos. Caminó trastabillando por el bosque, tropezando de vez en cuando con alguna piedra o rama, o simplemente porque sus pies se enredaban. Se agarraba fuertemente el brazo herido, pero eso no aplacaba el inmenso dolor. Casi por inercia se encontró frente a la pequeña cabaña de Hela. Era muy temprano por lo que supuso que ella no debía de estar despierta todavía. Intentó avanzar hacia su destino, pero su ya borrosa visión no le permitió ver más nada y cayó finalmente frente a la casa.

No supo cómo ni cuándo fue llevado al interior de la morada. Se encontraba en una mullida cama y se percató que ya no llevaba camisa. Su brazo izquierdo tenía un cuidadoso vendaje puesto con delicadeza por Hela. Sonrió débilmente al verla entrar en la habitación pero no pudo articular palabra. ¿Cómo explicarle lo sucedido? No sentía las fuerzas necesarias para verla juzgándole con una mirada mezcla de temor y reproche… y seguramente desilusión al conocer parte de un pasado que siempre quiso olvidar. Por el momento tan sólo disfrutaría de la candidez de su mirada. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía su cálida mano posarse en su mejilla. Una vez más ella le entendía. Fingió dormir hasta que la mujer hubo abandonado la habitación. Greyback se levantó despacio de la cama y se puso la camisa. Dio un último vistazo a la estancia que lo había albergado y sus ojos se detuvieron en un portarretratos con la foto de Hela. Ya no tenía su varita, así que no pudo hacer una réplica de la fotografía. Optó tan sólo por tomarla y guardarla con cuidado en el bolsillo de su camisa. Acto seguido, abrió la ventana y saltó hacia fuera para alejarse en medio de la oscuridad.

No pudo percatarse que un hombre de aspecto nervioso y con una sonrisa triunfal lo observaba desde lo alto de un árbol.

Lo último que Greyback sintió fue el contacto de unas gruesas cuerdas que se enroscaban como poderosas serpientes alrededor de su cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil y cortando su respiración. Las mismas lo arrastraron a un árbol frente a la cabaña y pudo darse cuenta que mientras más se debatía, las cuerdas más lo oprimían. Vio acercarse una esmirriada figura que se posesionó frente a él.

-No creerías que esto…- dijo Lodge apretando con furia el brazo izquierdo de Greyback.- Sería suficiente, ¿o si? Arruinaste mi vida y ahora estamos en igualdad…¡ Pero yo quiero más que eso!- Gritaba insanamente, fuera de sí.

Ahora el hombre corría desesperado hacia la cabaña, tan sólo para cambiar de idea y dar la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a Greyback, con una expresión repugnante en el rostro, burbujeándole la saliva y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

-Así que por ella nos traicionaste ¿no?- Decía a un palmo de distancia de su rostro, escupiéndole con cada palabra.- Ha de ser muy importante para ti me imagino…

-No… no te… a-atrevas- Soltaba ahogadamente Greyback, apretando los dientes ante el dolor al que le sometían las cuerdas.

-Eso confirma mis sospechas.- Dijo loco de alegría el hombre antes de salir corriendo hacia al cabaña. Greyback se debatió entre las cuerdas cuanto pudo pero desistió a la presión agobiante de éstas. Un poco más y debía darse por muerto. Los minutos que Lodge se ausentó le parecieron eternos, mas no escuchó ningún ruido extraño proveniente de la cabaña… quizás Hela había salido en busca de leños. Cada fibra de su ser rogaba porque hubiese sido así.

De pronto, vio salir a Lodge de la cabaña, sudoroso y asustado, como si recién cayera en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, como si repentinamente hubiese vuelto a la realidad. Al llegar frente a él, todo rastro de humanidad se perdió y la locura se hizo presente en cada uno de sus rasgos.

-Tu mujer… está en iguales condiciones que las tuyas. Al menos compartirán una última cosa, ¿no te alegra saber eso? Amarrados con animales…

Nuevamente su expresión cambiaba. Ahora la ira se hacía presente en cada fonema expresado.

-Oirás sus gritos- decía con desprecio.- oirás sus súplicas y ruegos. ¡Y tú seguirás aquí atado sin poder hacer nada! ¡Vivirás sabiendo que fuiste el causante de su muerte!

Luego de decir aquellas palabras le dio la espalda y con un enérgico movimiento de varita apuntó a la cabaña y ésta comenzó a arder segundos antes que el hombre desapareciera.

Desde el interior de la cabaña podía oír claramente los gritos desesperados de Hela. A cada intento de librarse de sus amarres, éstos le apretaban más y más, pero esto no era impedimento. No sentía dolor. Sólo agonía. La desesperación que experimentaba se hacía cada vez más fuerte si es que aquello era posible. Las llamas se reflejaban en sus pupilas quemando y desgarrando su alma, se sentía desfallecer en la opresión y cada grito que profería le rasgaba la garganta. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Él estaba atado mientras Hela, la única a quien había amado, obtenía la peor de las muertes a causa de él, de uno de sus muchos errores. Cada segundo que pasaba se hacía eterno y el fulgor de la casa en llamas lo absorbía en un intenso dolor del que sabía jamás se podría recuperar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, ya no profería palabra alguna y sus ojos estaban vacíos, carentes de sentimiento alguno. Quizás la última lágrima que rodó por su mejilla le abrasó demasiado fuerte la piel. Quizás… contenía demasiado sufrimiento.

Al alba ya no quedaba más que cenizas de la cabaña y el cuerpo de un hombre atado a un árbol frente a ellas.

Un hombre grande, de espalda ancha y fuertes brazos se encaminaba hacia dicho árbol. Su edad era imposible de determinar, tenía aquella mirada de quien ha vivido mucho pero que posee la sabiduría de pocos, posiblemente mezclada con anhelos de venganza jamás satisfechos. Se paró junto a él y tras mirarlo unos segundos desató las cuerdas sin proferir palabra alguna. Greyback no se movió.

-Vendrás conmigo, muchacho.- Dijo el mayor.- Yo seré tu mentor, pero jamás tu amigo. Para mí no serás nada, mas aún así te enseñaré.- Luego de mirar las ropas de su nuevo aprendiz, agregó:

-Ponte esto.- Dijo pasándole una camisa limpia que había hecho aparecer

Mientras se quitaba la sucia y desgarrada camisa, del bolsillo superior cayó una fotografía de una mujer sonriente.

-Se te ha caído esto, muchacho.- Dijo el recién aparecido pasándole la fotografía.

Greyback la tomó y tras observarla unos momentos con expresión imperturbable, dijo:

-No es mía.-

El hombre sonrió y dijo para sí:

-Hombre-lobo desde hoy… no dejaré rastros de humanidad en tu ser.

Al ver su mirada vacía, supo que no le sería demasiado difícil. Aquel muchacho no sentía, siquiera clamaba venganza. Matar al autor de aquel escabroso suceso no cambiaría nada, no aplacaría el dolor ni el odio que debía estar sintiendo muy dentro de sí. Aquel hombre supo que Greyback ya no era humano. Sólo le quedaba convertirlo en bestia.

Y Greyback sería temido, pues el hombre lobo había olvidado la razón de su odio y dolor.

----------------------------------

_Su respiración se hacía lenta, paciente, pero no acompasada. Notaba la sequedad en su garganta y cómo el frío implacable se colaba por sus vías, congelando su pecho. _

_Sudor, sangre y barro. Eso era todo lo que él era en ese momento…_

Sabía que los aurores estaban a tan sólo unos metros de darle alcance. Mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Todo terminaba ahí, en el mismo bosque donde había comenzado.

Una gélida voz le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Tu misión aún no ha terminado, Greyback. Todavía falta sangre por derramar.

Abrió los ojos y en su nebuloso campo de visión aparecía la imagen de Voldemort, quien le había ofrecido el placer de acabar con tantos inocentes en una guerra que no le pertenecía.

Una sonrisa apareció en su sucio rostro, que dejaba ver unos dientes afilados y amarillentos. Se puso de pie y desapareció junto a él.

No.

Él no era tan sólo sudor, sangre y barro. Había que añadir odio, rencor y venganza.

_**Fin.-**_


End file.
